


A Friend in Need

by Banana_daiquiri



Series: Temptations [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, Series, subtle oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_daiquiri/pseuds/Banana_daiquiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor brings them to a spa planet where they each have a health drink, but there's a little something extra in Rose's beverage. The only solution for her problem is a bit...unconventional. Where will they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read on its own, but is a follow-up to "Proximity." Part 2 of the Temptations series.
> 
> Please be aware that this chapter could be considered slightly non-con, so if that is a trigger for you, please don't read.

It had happened again: trouble.

The Doctor, in an attempt to thaw things out between them, had decided a spa day was in order. They tried to have a day of full relaxation at least every couple of months, but relaxing had been neglected for a while, so he parked them on a pleasure planet. They had massages and mud masks (the Doctor, after much deliberation, decided that mud masks were among the most disgusting wonderful things he'd ever tried), and health drinks. It was the last that did Rose in. Everything had been going so well until that.

Now she'd been back to the juice stand to inquire as to what, exactly, had been in her drink, and she'd mentally noted the ingredients, then used that planet's wi-fi to look them up. They had a version of Wiki-pedia with a very informative article on the effect of the main ingredient on humans.

She had thought quickly, desperately, and had finally returned to the Doctor, defeated.

When she entered the TARDIS his head popped up over the other side of the console. He looked like a concerned prairie dog. "Well?"

"I have to...you know." She was just looking at him.

The Doctor froze and furrowed his brow at her. His mouth was slightly agape in his confusion. "To?"

"You know." She gestured, somewhat vaguely, at him.

He tilted his head.

Rose bit her fingernail, trying to think how to put this. Finally, she gave up on tact and just hoped that the Doctor could follow twenty-first century innuendo. She was pretty sure the TARDIS didn't translate that, and tried not to imagine what the translation would be if it _did._ "What was in the drink was an...alien aphrodisiac. As in, I'm the right sort of alien. And now I have to..." she begged the TARDIS, if it had any mercy, to suck her through the floor. She was pretty sure that if she blushed any harder she would look as though she'd been paint-balling. "...swallow."

The Doctor's face cleared of all expression as he worked this through, moving his lips silently, thinking to himself. Then, suddenly, his eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead. "Oh--OH. Oh. Ah. Yes. Well, then, umm...."

She raised her eyebrows at him in return, trying to decide if he'd arrived in the ballpark of her actual meaning. This was the Doctor; for all she knew, he thought that she was talking about gum.

The Doctor looked down at the console and cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot uneasily. He polished a button with the cuff of his suit jacket. After a long moment of silence he braced himself on the console with both hands and looked up at her, his expression doubly confused, and a bit pained. "Rose?"

"Yeah, Doctor?"

"Is this--wait. We _are_ on the same page, this is...this is twenty-first-century slang?"

"If you're thinking something vulgar, yes."

If his Adam's apple bobbed any harder it might jump out of his throat.

"You're sure there's no...alternative? Substitute? I could go to the lab...something synthetic...or...no?"

She'd been shaking her head all through his suggestions. 

He fell silent and thoughtful, his eyes wide and vaguely glassy. Rose wasn't sure if he was going to turn white, green, or red. He seemed undecided himself. He might be going through color swatches in his head: Enthusiastic Chalk. Tint of Nausea. Bleeding Tomato. 

Finally, he took the clinical approach. "I can land us. Powell Estate? You can, um...." He scratched the back of his neck, squinting at a lever, and she just _knew_ he was trying to think of a way to say Mickey's name.

Unfortunately, whatever it was they'd drugged her with, it was slowly and completely ramping up in potency and taking away her Doctor-filter...that one that ensured that whatever she said to him would be socially acceptable by his standards. 

"Can't you?" She asked, point-blank.

"Can't I--ooooooh. Can't _I._ " His voice had become very loud for some reason, as though he could somehow shout away the _awkward._ He began to mumble to himself. "Can't I." Then, a slightly higher pitch: "Can't I?" He seemed to realize she could still hear him. "Oh, boy," he said with faux enthusiasm, his voice resuming normal volume, but growing slower. "Can I eeeeverrrr!" She half expected him to make a fist and swing his elbow and shout "and HOW" in some gesture reminiscent of 1950s-era-depictions-of-happy-boyhood.

She tapped her foot. They faced off over the console. "Doctor?"

"Rose?"

"I don't want to go find Mickey, Doctor."

"You don't?" he squeaked.

"No."

"Why not?" he whined.

She huffed out a sigh of exasperation, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the air as she paced over to fall onto the jump seat. "The only man, ever, in all of the universes, to say no."

"I didn't say...no...." he said, very carefully and diplomatically. "I was being...thorough. Considering all the options. That's what I do. Haven't you noticed that's what I do? I've won awards for doing that. Well okay, not awards. Honorable mentions. Of a sort. I think I remember a stage, pretty sure I was invited up on a stage, and definitely patted on the back for being a very thorough thinker."

She had shoved her fists in the pockets of her hoodie and was slouched down, giving him an evil look. Which slowly morphed into an evil smile. "I can be thorough."

He loosened his tie, pulled at his collar. He looked acutely in danger of combusting. She'd never seen him in such a state. "Are you sure, um...now? Is this...does this have to be now?"

"It would be hard to do it after I'm dead," she said sharply.

"Boy, you are unfriendly. Definitely...not friendly, whatever they put in that so-called health drink of yours. Very...unhealthy, that."

She got up abruptly and began to approach him, causing him to implement what was surely the most visually unusual get-away he'd ever made: he backed away from her around the console, practically tripping. Unfortunately for him they completed the circuit, and he ended up falling arse-first onto the jumpseat. She got down on the floor in front of him.

They stared at each other like two cats trying to decide whether or not to engage in battle, both of them very still, everything being said with the eyes.

"Doctor," Rose said flatly. "It's a neuro-toxin." She walked her fingers up his thigh and grabbed the belt loops over his left hip, giving him a mischievous tongue-touched smile. "Save me, won'tcha?"

He looked down at her fingers in his belt loop, still struck mute. After a long moment, his gaze returned to hers.

She changed tactics and frowned.

He frowned in return and pushed himself up off his elbows, into a sitting position. "It isn't that," he began, his voice soft and comforting. "It's not that...I mean, you're lovely." He swallowed so hard that he practically couldn't squeeze out that last word. "It's just a phobia. I have a phobia of erm...uh...." he laughed a rather high-pitched, unnerved laugh. "Fellatio. Hey! It's one of those...sound things...fellatio phobia, yeah?...."

Her fingers had been creeping. "Good. I can help you overcome your fear." Her hands dove for his zipper.

Quick as lightning, he caught both her wrists. "Rose! Please...I...let me think, let me think a minute!" She was struggling, but he was holding her hands fast--and trying not to squeeze too tightly.

She stilled reluctantly, panting to catch her breath, her eyes chastising him, his doing the same to her.

They sat that way for a minute. His expression grew thoughtful and distant. "I know!" he said suddenly. "Not all of my regenerations have been keen on drinking. I believe this one is! What do you say? A drink?"

He let go of her and sprang off the jumpseat so fast that she almost face-planted into the yellow vinyl. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see him--and his cute, tight little bum--disappearing into the kitchen. She let out a low, frustrated growl, and got up to follow after him.

He already had several bottles and shot glasses out on the center island and was busy squinting at a label. He pulled out his glasses and flicked them open, sliding them onto his face in one quick gesture so he could read.

Rose watched him put the glasses on. She licked her lips--they were suddenly feeling quite dry.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as though he'd already realized his error.

 _HE KNEW THE GLASSES WERE SEXY. DAMN HIM! THIS WHOLE TIME...!_ Just as she was getting good and irritated, she realized she was still wearing the robe from the spa. She'd put her underthings back on after the massage, but then had only put the robe on. A smile quirked across her face and she moved smoothly to the counter, leaned against it, and let her robe fall open a bit at the top. She was well aware of just how much of her lacy yellow bra was peeking out.

The Doctor's gaze skittered downward briefly, then away again as though he'd been visually burned. "Aah, how do you take it...neat? On the rocks? C'mon, best cocktail you've ever had coming up." He swallowed nervously at his wording. "Er. ...Ice?"

She was grinning, her eyes never leaving his face. "Ice is good."

He backed away from her to the fridge, fumbling awkwardly over his shoulder to open the freezer door.

Rose bit her thumbnail, not bothering to check her gaze as it skated over him.

His hand seemed to move in slow motion over his left shoulder to locate an ice cube tray.

"Think you can get that over here before it melts?"

A smile flickered onto--and off--his face, and he chuckled forcefully. "That is the goal."

"There might be a time limit on this, Doctor." Her hand, out of sight below the island, tugged the belt of her robe, untying it. "And I don't just mean the ice."

He practically ran with the tray back to the island, and began fixing their drinks very fast. She'd never seen him so eager to consume a bit of alcohol.

"Take it you're letting your tolerance barriers down?"

He didn't answer, focusing on his task. A dash of juice, dash of lime, a couple sprinkles of something, some garnish, and she was being handed the prettiest purple drink she'd ever seen. His was quite...orange...but he drank it down like it was water, then made a face like he'd just sucked a lemon as he set his glass back down. He hadn't even finished swallowing before he was pouring again.

Rose tongued her straw, and there was a less-than-musical crash as the Doctor lost his grip on the bottle he'd been holding. "Bugger. Um...." he looked frantically around for a hand towel.

Rose settled calmly on the stool next to her and drank through her straw. She boosted herself up on the rungs of the chair in order to get a better view when he bent over to clean the spill. She felt very warm. "Doctor."

"Uh...yes?" his voice was slightly muffled, seeing as he was still bent over and turned away from her.

She sat back on her stool heavily, bracing her forehead in her palm. "I don't really feel very well."

He dropped his rag and hurried around the island to her. She felt his cool hand on her forehead, then he was squeezing her chin gently and turning her face so he could look at her. He thumbed up one of her eyelids, peering at her sclera. "How do you feel? Lightheaded?"

His cool thumb felt so good against her cheek. "Yeah. And hot." She grabbed his forearm to brace herself so she didn't fall off her stool. "And, aahh...."

"Yes?" His eyes were wide and concerned. "What else?"

She blinked his probing finger off her eyelid. "And embarrassed."

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No, don't be embarrassed."

Despite how crappy Rose was feeling, she chuckled. "Doctor, I just told you I have to um...you know. Give into some of my most ape-ish instincts? I can't even control myself."

He braced her face between his cool hands, not as a show of tenderness but in an attempt to lower her temperature. "You're not an ape. Possibly the worst thing I've ever said to you."

She shook her head, letting out a sigh of relief at their temperature difference. "I'm sure it was accurate, for you. You're a higher species. You don't ever lose control. You never feel...."

He had grabbed an ice cube from the tray and he was now holding it against the back of her neck. "Never feel what?"

She gasped at the welcome chill, then grinned widely at him. "Hot and bothered." He was close enough to her that she was able to hook a leg around his waist, and he blushed brilliantly in response. 

They regarded each other for a long moment. His lips moved uselessly as he tried to think where to begin. He finally located his voice. "I'm sorry. I should have tried your drink first. That should be our rule from now on, on any planet. Everything you're about to eat or drink goes through me first. I can metabolize a lot of this stuff right out. You can't. You um...um...."

As he'd been speaking she had eased his hand off the back of her neck and was now sucking on the ice cube he still held between his fingers. 

"Um...." he faltered.

"Mmmmm," Rose said, as though mocking him. She raised an eyebrow and made sure to trace the tip of his finger with her tongue.

He pressed the ice cube into her mouth and let go of it. "Good idea. It might work better internally."

She spit the ice cube into her palm. "That's what I've been getting at, yeah."

He was better at understanding innuendo than she'd thought he'd be. "Rose, I...you're right, my people, they didn't...."

She looked away, unable to help the hurt she felt. 

"I mean, you know I'll do anything to help you. Of course. It's a matter of your health. I'd rather not, knowing...."

"Knowing how it affects a human but not a Time Lord?" Rose asked flatly. She still had her leg around him, but not as tightly. The ball of her foot rested at the back of his knee. He just looked at her, his eyes serious and dark.

"This is another one of those Krop Tor things, isn't it?" she muttered.

His brow furrowed. "Krop Tor things?"

"You know. Where you don't discuss mortgages." 

"Time Lords don't do mortgages," he said quietly.

"Yeah, and what else..." she knocked him off balance with the ball of her foot so he stumbled against her and she looped her arms around his neck, "don't Time Lords do?"

He'd caught her around the waist and his arm was curled around her under her robe, his cool fingers splayed against her side. "Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Your pulse is very fast, Rose. I'm concerned."

"So am I." She leaned closer to him, pressed her lips softly against the corner of his mouth. His eyes closed and he stayed very, very still. The tip of her tongue darted out to taste his skin there, and still he never flinched. One of her hands found its way up into his hair even as she pressed her body against his and slid off her stool, backing him up, turning so he turned with her and took her place on the stool, leaning against it more than sitting on it. He looked a little nervous now, and was breathing heavily through his nose. 

"Rose...."

"Mmm hmm."

He gently guided her back and set about making them each another drink, his eyes downcast the whole time. He handed a glass to her, but before she could drink it, he held his up.

She looked at him questioningly, then slowly clinked her glass against his. "To friendship," he said calmly, and smiled. The smile was level and sincere, nothing strained about it. 

Rose took his expression in for a long moment, and then mirrored it back at him. "To friendship."

By the time he stopped pouring them drinks, they were both unsteady on their feet. Their eyes met. "So," Rose said, breaking the silence for the first time in at least five minutes.

"So," he said. 

"The longer we stretch it out, the harder it's gonna get, Doctor," Rose said, meeting his eyes soberly.

He gazed back at her. They both lost it at the same moment, tears of laughter streaming down their faces. He shook his head and sighed, pulling her closer. His sigh caught in his throat when her hand fell to his zipper.

Over the next several minutes, he revisited that sigh quite often.


End file.
